The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Helianthemum, botanically known as Helianthemum hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hartswood’.
The new Helianthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of an unnamed selection of Helianthemum hybrida, not patented. The new Helianthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the unnamed Helianthemum selection in a controlled environment in Bewdley, Worcester, United Kingdom during the summer of 1992.
Asexual reproduction of the new Helianthemum by tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Bewdley, Worcester, United Kingdom since July, 1992, has shown that the unique features of this new Helianthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.